


Oh, for Fawkes Sake

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: People go to great lengths for love, it’s almost time for Christmas and Hermione has decided now is the time to stop hiding and try and show Draco what she was really made of. Christmas kisses to come.





	Oh, for Fawkes Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to acknowledge that I know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

**December 23**

 

“Hermione this is crazy.” Ginny tries telling the brown haired witch.

 

“I know, _but_ I feel like that's the only way he'll notice me.” she answers while mounting the broom she had taken from the supply closet earlier.

 

“I'm not sure about this..” Ginny starts.

 

But before Ginny could finish Hermione pushed off the ground and up she went.

 

And kept rising. 10 feet... 20 feet... 30 feet.... And what happened next is something so crazy, so unbelievable, you would never think was possible. Fawkes came flying out of a cloud and smacked right into Hermione. And that's when the unthinkable happened. Hermione lost her balance and started falling.

 

“For Fawkes sake!” she screams

 

Ginny grabbed her wand and yelled “ _Molliare._ ”

 

However due to the speed of how fast she was flying or bad luck it barely cushioned her. Hermione hit the ground with a hard _thud._ Ginny runs over to her screaming at everyone for someone to go get McGonagall.

 

What happened next was a blur. McGonagall ran teary eyed at the witch sprawled out on the quidditch field, using her wand to transport her to the infirmary, and Dumbledore giving everyone the rest of the day off.

 

Things were gloomy the rest of the day, even the weather. Rain had started to fall and was battering the windows in the Gryffindor tower. Most of the students were huddled up in the common room waiting to hear news. Ginny had come to visit Hermione. She sat in a chair beside her bed holding her hand. Not paying attention, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the squeak of shoes of someone entering the infirmary. Draco had come to check on Hermione. He seen Ginny, head in her arms next to her, crying. Afraid of what she was going to tell him, he slowly approached. Touching her shoulder, Ginny jumped.

 

“Draco! Merlin you scared me.”

 

“Sorry. I wanted to check on Hermione.”

 

“Madam Pomfrey said she would be okay. She needs some rest.”

 

“What was she doing anyways Ginny? Draco asks rubbing his chin, “Hermione doesn't like flying.”

 

“Well if you want the truth,” she starts to say

 

Ginny wasn't able to finish because Hermione started to groan.

 

“Oh my head hurts” she mumbles. “What happened?”

 

“You fell Hermione. From really high up. I tried to cushion you, but I guess my spell wasn't strong enough.” Ginny sobbed.

 

“Oh Ginny, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been trying to impress…. Draco, what are you doing?” Hermione said just noticing him.

 

He stood at the foot of her bed, with a look of sadness on his face.

 

“I uh….” He began. “I come to check and make sure you was okay. I had just entered the field for some practice and seen you fall. Whoever you were trying to impress, you shouldn't have to go that far. _That was dangerous._ You could have been seriously hurt.” and with that he spun around and walked away.

 

“What was all that about?” Hermione asks looking at Ginny.

 

“I'm not sure. But Hermione, I told you it was dangerous. If _Draco_ can't get off of his high horse and notice you on the ground, _he's not worth it._ ”

 

“Thanks Ginny. Would you mind going and telling the others I'm okay? I'm going to see if I can leave now.”

 

Ginny hugs her and walks away. Leaving Hermione lost in her thoughts.

 

Hermione knew her best friend was right. She had fallen for Draco hard. Which is crazy if you think about it. He had picked on her for the longest time. But over the summer he must have changed. When school started back this term he was different.

 

Rumors had surfaced that his father had tried to get him to join the death eaters for his 16th birthday, but he refused. He had been tired of his father and his rules. Him and his mother had moved and started a new life of their own.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

**November 2**

 

_Hermione had gotten detention from Snape. She had been trying to perfect the shrinking potion they had been assigned. She was good at most subjects, but potions was her Achilles heel. She stirred one to many times and her potion solidified which caused her cauldron to shatter throwing pieces everywhere. Snape had given her detention that evening, making her clean her mess and rearrange the potions ingredients in the classroom. It had taken her all night. Finally done, she left the classroom and ran into Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle._

 

_“Oh look, the mudblood is all by herself.” Pansy snickers. “What should we do with her.”_

 

_Hermione backed away but Crabbe grabbed her and Pansy went reaching for her wand._

 

_Luckily Draco rounded the corner just in time._

 

_“What is going on?” he yells._

 

_Surprised, Crabbe let's her go._

 

_“Oh nothing Draco,” Pansy drawls hiding her wand._

 

_“Leave her alone. You know she has never done anything to anyone. Maybe you guys should start thinking for yourselves.”_

 

_“Go on Hermione, Harry and Ginny were looking for you.”_

 

_At that she turned her back to the group and was gone._

 

After that Hermione had started seeing Draco in a new way. She noticed him helping first years, and no longer picking on anyone. He had changed. Everyone noticed.

 

“Miss Granger?” Madam Pomfrey said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

 

“Yes Madam Pomfrey?” Hermione answers

 

“I will let you leave tonight, but you have to drink this dose of Wiggenweld potion. Are you going home for Christmas break tomorrow?”

 

“No, my parents have a work retreat they have to attend. So I decided to stay. Ginny, Harry and the Weasley’s decided to stay with me.”

 

“Okay. Then no strenuous activity. You just had a major fall. You need to take some time to heal.” she says while handing Hermione the potion.

 

Downing it, Hermione _shudders_ but instantly feels the effects.

 

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.” she says while rising and grabbing her things.

 

Walking out Hermione's stomach grumbles. Maybe I can catch the feast she wonders. She makes her way to the Great Hall, excited for the next few days. Christmas then New years are always her favorite. She loves Christmas because she enjoys seeing the look on everyone's face when they open the gifts they received. Plus she does enjoy new gifts. And New Years means _a fresh start_. Entering the Great Hall she notices there are a few people still eating. Luckily, she notices Ginny sitting with Fred and George at the end of the table. Walking to join them, Fred stands and hugs her easily.

 

“Bloody crazy witch you are Hermione.” Fred mutters.

 

“I agree. Since when do you fly?” George asks.

 

“I'd rather not talk about it. I'm hungry and I want to eat and go curl up with Crookshanks and read.” Hermione huffs while piling her plate with chicken and potatoes.

 

They sat in silence while eating. The quiet breaking when Angelina peaked her head in the doors and yelled for the twins.

 

“See you later guys.” the twins yell while running for the girl.

 

Ginny and Hermione finish their food and begin to make their way to the common room. The silence is awkward between them. They usually are chatty.

 

“What's wrong Ginny?”

 

“It's just… You've never acted like this before. Over any boy. I just don't want you hurt Hermione.”

 

“I know. It was stupid and foolish of me. I'm not sure what I was thinking. It's, well it's hard to explain. He makes me feel different things Ginny. Different than anyone has made feel. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?”

 

“As long as you promise to not do nothing like that again.” Ginny replies.

 

“Absolutely. I promise.”

 

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione says _mandrake_ and the picture opens. They meander through the passageway reaching the common room. Harry runs and gives Hermione a huge hug.

 

“Thank goodness you're alright Hermione.” he says while holding her.

 

“You gave us all a scare” Seamus says from the couch.

 

“I'm sorry everyone. I thought I would give flying another try, but I shouldn't have. But I'm fine, no need to worry. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone. If I don't see you before you leave, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas break.

 

Hermione releases Harry and rounds the stairs and enters her dormitory. Ready to get the day over. She curls up beside Crookshanks and dozes off.

 

**December 24th**

 

“Hermione wake up.” she hears while feeling someone gently shaking her.

 

Hermione stirs and cracks her eyes open. She sees a flash of red hair and knows it's her best friend.

 

“You missed everyone leaving.” Ginny informs her.

 

“Eh I don't mind. I needed the rest.” she replies opening her eyes and yawning.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ginny asks sitting on her bed and tossing her an apple.

 

Hermione sits up, resting her back on the headboard.

 

“I'm okay. A little stiff.” she yawns

 

“Well. I have some good news you may want to hear.”

 

Hermione intrigued, takes a bite of her apple. “Well of course.”

 

“So I noticed a certain blond haired boy not getting on the train today. And he asked about you.”

 

Blushing Hermione squeaks “He asked about me?!”

 

“He did. He wanted to see if you were staying for break and that he wanted to talk to you about some things.”

 

“What kind of things?” Hermione wonders out loud.

 

“Who knows. But I better hear all about it.”

 

“Ginny. Your my best friend. Of course I'll tell you. Now what time is it, this apple did not do the trick.”

 

“It's only right after lunch, I have a few snack cakes we can share while waiting for supper. I'll meet you in the common room.” Ginny says while exiting the room.

 

Hermione gives crookshanks a pet, and makes her way off her bed to the shared bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth she pulls her hair up in a high ponytail and grabs her robe. She wrapped it around her pajamas, and exits her room, walking down the stairs to the common room.

 

She hears mumbles but can't make it out. Inching closer to the bottom of the stairs Hermione hears Ron and Ginny talking.

 

“Ginny, what exactly was Hermione doing?”

 

“Well Ronald, if you must know, she just wanted to try flying again.”

 

“Sure it was. I heard her mentioning Draco before she grabbed the broom. I've seen how she looks at him now. What does he have that I don't?” he scoffs.

 

“She tried with you. She tried for years. You were too busy with Lavender to notice. And now she's moved on, and Lavender got tired of you, you want her. That's not how it works Ron.” with that Ginny spins on her heels and marches to the couch.

 

Ron huff's and storms out the portrait.

 

“Everything okay Ginny?” Hermione asks stepping off the last step.

 

“Oh, Hermione. Everything is fine. Ron is simply being a jerk like always.”

 

Hermione takes a seat beside her best friend resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“Thanks for sticking up for me.”

 

“Anytime. Now, let's eat these before Harry comes down and steals them.”

 

She chuckles and takes a cake from the pile on the couch. Smiling, she decides it's time to come clean to Malfoy, she just has to come up with a plan.

 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Instead of joining everyone for supper they decided to have Harry bring some food back for them. Hermione wasn't exactly ready for everyone who stayed to question her about what happened.

 

Harry returns carrying huge plates of food. Ginny rushes to help and they spread it out on the coffee table and dig in.

 

“Hermione, Draco gave me this to give to you.” Harry says while digging in his pocket. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. “I don't know what is says don't worry. He made me swear I wouldn't open it.”

 

“Open what?” Ron questions. He had just came back in the portrait and had grabbed a turkey leg.

 

“Draco gave Harry a note for Hermione.” Ginny says. “Why does it matter?”

 

“Ugh that little git!” Ron pouts.

 

“Look Ron. I care about you deeply. But as a friend. It used to be more, but I've changed. I still want to be friends, but if you can't accept that, then we cant be.” Hermione tells him.

 

“Okay Hermione. I don't agree, but if it's what you want. However if he hurts you… well it won't pretty.” and with that Ron walked up the stairs and slammed his dormitory door.

 

“I'll go check on him.” Harry says.

 

When he makes it to the top and they hear the door open and shut again, Hermione cracks open the letter and reads it out loud to Ginny.

 

_Hermione,_

_My mom is here till the day before school starts back and she's making me go shopping with her, and wants to spend time together. But how about you meet me at the courtyard around 11:30 PM December 25th? I have something I've wanted to talk to you about._

 

_Draco._

 

Hermione finishes the letter and takes a deep breath. Ginny who was listening intently smiles at Hermione.

 

“Well that sounds promising.” Ginny assures her.

 

“I wonder if Harry will let me use his map, I don't want to get in any trouble.” Hermione wonders aloud.

 

“I'm sure he will, he is actually quite accepting of Draco. He sees he's changed. Ron is…. well Ron.”

 

“That he is. Well Ginny, I'm awfully tired I think I'll head to bed. Hopefully Santa is good to us.” Hermione jokes before rising.

 

“Who's Santa”

 

“Oh, I forgot. He's this muggle man with a white beard and he wears a red suit and delivers Christmas presents to all the good kids while their sleeping.”  she replies while the girls make their way to their rooms.

 

They arrive at Ginny's doors first. They exchange good nights and give each other tight hugs. Hermione makes her way to her room amd slips off her shoes, climbing onto her bed. She takes Draco's letter from her pocket and re-reads it. Smiling she places it under her pillow and curls up under her covers and dozes off, dreaming of things yet to come.

 

**Christmas Day**

 

Hermione wakes up quite early. She rolls over looking at her watch sitting on her nightstand and reads 8:02 AM. Groaning, she tries to go back to sleep. Unable to do so, she gets up and walks over to the window ledge and sits. The snow falling and she notices two figures running around.

 

She pushes her face to the glass for a closer look, and sees it's Fred and George having a snowball fight. Enjoying their antics she watches them, laughing when Fred hits George square in the face. Ready to open her gifts she pushes her feet in her slippers and runs down the hall knocking on everyone's dorm doors while screaming “Wake up! Presents!”

 

She is the first to the common room and sits down beside the fireplace basking in the warmth. Ginny, Harry, and Ron slowly make their way down. Harry starts going through the presents passing them out. She ends up with quite a big pile, as does everyone.

 

Ripping the paper off the first gift it's a beautiful knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with some homemade peanut butter fudge. Seeing a present wrapped in muggle paper she knows it's from her parents. She seized it and dug in.

 

Finally getting to the box she sees it's the wizarding camera she's been wanting. Yes she says internally I can't wait to try this out. She picks up the next gift, wrapped in brown paper twine and see it's from Ginny. Undoing the twine and pulling it apart, she sees a beautiful blue quill set she's had her eyes on.

 

“Thanks Ginny, I love it.”

 

“You're welcome Hermione, I knew you have been wanting it.”

 

When everyone finished unwrapping their gifts and tucking them away in their rooms they decide to head off towards the Great Hall for the normal brunch. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's and they set off out the portrait. Walking in all the tables had been removed and there was one everyone that had stayed was gathered at. She scans the room and Hermione catches Draco staring at her, she smiles at him and waves. He averts his eyes away, with a look of anger on his face.

 

“What's his problem?” Ginny whispers

 

“I have no idea, maybe his letter was a joke. I'm not hungry anymore. I’m going back to the common room.” Hermione turned with tears and her eyes and started running. She didn't stop till she reached the portrait of the fat lady. “Mandrake” she chokes and she runs in.

 

She fell onto the couch and hides her face in her hands and weeps. Hearing a noise she looks over to see Crookshanks playing with an ornament on the tree, and she notices a small green box underneath. She stood up and walks over to it, bending down to pick up a small box. It's wrapped in a beautiful green paper with gold ribbon coming to a bow around it.

 

She sees a small nametag and her name written in beautiful scroll. Nervous, and unsure who it's from she slowly untied the ribbon and unfolds the paper. Inside is a small black box. Her hands shaking she pulls the lid off and jumps when the lid is off yellow lights come flying out.

 

Hermione squints and looks at them noticing its butterflies, watching them till they finally dim and disappear. Inside the box she sees a beautiful silver chain with charm on the end. She pulls it out, examining. It looks like a ruby with emeralds placed all around it. “It's beautiful.” she murmurs out loud. “Who sent this?”

 

She bends down in front of the tree and starts digging. Maybe she can find a note, or anything to say who from it's from. After going through all the trash and finding nothing she gives up.

 

Putting the necklace on she curls up on the couch and grabs her copy of A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking she had on the end table. So lost in the book she doesn't hear Ginny come running in, only noticing when her friend jumps on the couch beside her, scaring her so bad she tosses her book.

 

“Merlin Ginny, you scared me.” Hermione says while bending down to pick up her book.

 

“Sorry I got excited. Draco told me he still wants to meet with you. But he sounded upset. I'm not sure what his problem is.”

 

“I have no idea. He acted weird this morning, so I decided to come back here. What time is it anyways?”

 

“It is only 11, I got caught up watching Fred and George try out their new Rudolph potion. It's supposed to make your nose glow red, but instead both of their whole bodies started glowing. And of course they thought it was hilarious.” Ginny informs her through laughs.

 

“Well I'm sad I missed it. I just needed to think.”

 

“Do you want to play some wizard chess to pass the time?” Ginny enquired.

 

“No, why don't we go outside and check out the snow? I would like to try out my new camera.”

 

“Okay can we make a stop at the black lake? I need a few rocks for a terrarium I'm making and I bet you would get some beautiful pictures there.”

 

“Sure. I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes.”

 

She set off towards her dorm room and grabs her jacket, scarf, and gloves out of her closet. Slipping on her snow boots, she picks up her camera from her nightstand and skips down out the door to Ginny's room.

 

“You ready Ginny?”

 

“I am.” the redheaded witch says while exiting her room, slipping on her gloves.

 

They come to a halt, to allow Hermione to get her scarf and gloves on, and finally make their way out of the portrait and to the front door of the castle. The door creaks open and they step out into the cool afternoon air, feet sinking into the snow.

 

Trudging through the snow they finally reach the black lake. Hermione notices some birds flying above the surface and quickly snaps a picture. She walks partly around the lake taking different pictures, catching shots of the snow falling with the lake as the backdrop.

 

She notices Ginny bent down picking through rocks at the edge and secretly snaps a few pictures. Once Ginny has filled her bag they head back up to the castle. Almost to the door she feels something cold and hard hit her head.

 

Reaching around to touch the back of her head, she feels something cool and wet. The girls turn around and see the twins picking up more snow to throw.

 

“Who threw that?” Hermione shrieks

 

Fred and George point at each other.

 

“Your on!” the girls giggle in unison.

 

Grabbing a handful of snow they take off after the boys throwing snow at their backs as they raced away. The snowball fight only ending after they had cornered the twins at the back of Hagrid's hut.

 

The sun starts to set so they link arms and make their way up back to the castle, hands and cheeks froze from the snow. Entering, they immediately choose to head to the Great Hall, knowing supper will be soon. Both girls took a spot on the left of the only table in the room, and watch people enter and take seats. When everyone had been seated Dumbledore clears his throat and stands. “I know you are all starving so I'll make this quick, Merry Christmas, let the eating begin!”

 

The plates filled with food and Hermione's stomach growled. She hasn't ate properly in days, so she instantly stuffs her mouth full of ham and grabs a roll and spreads butter on it. Looking around she notices Draco isn't to be seen. Curious, she leans over towards Graham and asks “Have you seen Draco?”

 

“Not since earlier. His mom had something come up and she had to leave early this morning. He said he had something he needed to do.”

 

“I wonder what he's up to,” Hermione thinks, “Maybe I shouldn't meet him.” Focusing back on her food she scarfs down another roll and takes a swig of her pumpkin juice. She hears the twins laughing and looks over and notices their noses glowing red.

 

“So I see you guys perfected it huh?” Ginny says through laughs.

 

“Well I guess we did, huh Fred?” George says turning to his twin.

 

“Absolutely George,” Fred says while puffing his chest.

 

“You two are crazy, you know that?” Hermione says through laughs.

 

For the next hour the students and teachers ate, sang carol's, with Dumbledore's being the loudest, even had little presents in their pudding dishes they ate. Stuffed, Hermione decides it's time to go back to her room and get ready.

 

Hermione skips out the doors and up the stone steps to the common room, excited and ready to see Draco. She decides on a bath and grabs her things, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the water letting it get hot before plugging the drain.

 

She adds in a few squirts of bubble bath, quickly undresses, and slips in. Feeling the warmth loosen her tense muscles she leans her head back, letting it rest on the edge and falls asleep.

  


_“Miss Granger,” Professor Snape seethes, “Please tell me how you exploded your cauldron.”_

 

_“I was trying to make candy, and I don't know what happened.”_

 

_“Candy in a cauldron!”_

 

_Before she could plead her case, a snowball flew from the left and smacks him in the face. Candy canes start dancing and Snape and the image fades away._

 

_The necklace is next. It starts out really big then fades smaller and smaller till she sees Ron about to throw it into the fire. “No!” she screams but before she could reach and grab it, the image changes._

 

_Next she is in the sky on a broom. The wind is whipping her hair all around. She looks around at the clouds and enjoys the view but noticing it looks familiar. Suddenly, Fawkes burst out of the clouds and collides in to her, just like before. Hermione is falling, falling, and right before she hits the ground…._

 

Jerking awake with a jolt, she looks at her watch, and notices it reads 11:30 p.m. She tries to jump up but her legs buckle. She stomps them a few times, trying to wake them up. Once the feeling returns, she stands and grabs her towel.

 

Knowing it's almost time go meet Draco she rushes to get ready, slipping on her red dress she found in her closet, using her wand to fix her hair. Finally ready she grabs her jacket and sneaks out. Being so caught up with Christmas stuff she had forgotten to get Harry's map.

 

Stepping into the corridor, she slowly sneaks around, careful not to make any noise. Finally reaching the courtyard, Draco is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he stood me up, she thinks to herself.

 

Turning to head back, heart broken Draco emerges from the back of the courtyard, flowers in hand.

 

“Hermione, where are you going?” he calls out.

 

Turning around she sees the flowers and smiles. Slowly walking towards him, she says “I thought maybe you stood me up.”

 

“That's ridiculous. I was just finishing… well see for yourself.” he says as he grabs her hand and leads her out of the courtyard.

 

Coming to the tall oak tree situated around the corner she sees a wool blanket laid out, with jars enchanted with bluebell flame spell surrounding it. On the blanket is a spread of chocolate with all kinds of honeydukes chocolates imaginable. He leads her to the blanket and sits, motioning for her to join him. Leaning down the necklace slips from under her dress.

 

“So you did get it. I thought maybe you didn't like it.”

 

“It's from you?” Hermione says, shocked fiddling with the gem. “I love it, it's beautiful. It was hidden in the tree and I didnt see it till I went back to the room.”

 

“Hermione, I know things between us haven't always been great,” Draco says while taking her hand, “But I would like to show you who I really am. I know you tried to ride that broom for me, I didn't at first but I figured it out. I never want you to have to go to those lengths for anyone again. So for Christmas I was hoping you would give me the gift of being with you.”

 

“Yes, Draco. I thought you would never ask.”

 

And as Hermione's watch beeped, signaling midnight, they shared their first kiss. Their first kiss of Christmas, their first of many more kisses to come.


End file.
